


Completely Platonic

by BananasofThorns



Series: All my unfinished shit [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Anakin doesn’t even remember falling asleep but the next thing he knows, there’s a camera in his face and his side is comfortably warm.





	Completely Platonic

Anakin doesn’t even remember falling asleep but the next thing he knows, there’s a camera in his face and his side is comfortably warm. Ahsoka doesn’t even have the decency to look guilty. Padmé does, but the effect is ruined slightly by the laughing glint in her eyes. Anakin looks to Rex and Cody for help, but they’ve both got shit-eating grins on their faces. Anakin uses his free arm to flip them off.

“Sorry, Skyguy,” Ahsoka whispers, careful not to wake Obi-Wan. “I couldn’t help it, you guys looked adorable.”

Anakin is torn between protesting that he always looks adorable, cuddling Obi-Wan or not, and protesting that it’s kind of creepy to take pictures of people when they’re asleep. “What time is it?” He asks instead.

“About five minutes until midnight,” Padmé replies. “We were going to wake you after Ahsoka got her picture.”

Anakin nods, still slightly annoyed, as Cody unmutes the TV and turns the volume down, so they can hear it but it doesn’t disturb Obi-Wan. Padmé’s penthouse is close enough to Times Square that they can distantly hear the crowds counting down. Obi-Wan shifts but doesn’t wake up when the fireworks go off, and Anakin presses a completely platonic kiss to the top of his head.

“Happy New Year, Obi-Wan,” he mutters, flipping off Ahsoka again when she wolf-whistles quietly.


End file.
